1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a multi-purpose interlocking block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of construction toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These construction toys commonly comprise a plurality of block elements having pins and pin holes for connection with one another in limited directions. However, such block toys cannot provide other games than building certain shapes and so conventional block toys provide less variation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose interlocking block which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.